


Say something

by KellyDrake6



Series: Detroit Evolution [12]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Chris isnt as oblivious, DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tina is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: Tina can't stand the looks that gavin and nines give each other when they arnt looking and decides to do something about it.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit Evolution [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788667
Kudos: 39





	Say something

Even from across the precint it was obvious, gavin and nines would not stop giving each other loving looks whenever the other was distracted and it was driving tina insane! They had been doing this for 2 god damn months now, at this point even chris who was the most oblivious person she had ever met had caught on to the fact that they had crushes on each other! She looked over at chris who rolled his eyes and groaned quietly "we have got to do something about those two" he says shaking his head in amusement.

After awhile she wanders over to gavins desk "you busy?" She asks, trying to hide her smirk at the fact that he was far from it as he had been staring at nines for the past 5 minutes without the android realising, gavin tensed slightly before looking up at her curiously "break room" she mutters before heading in that direction, the only time the two go in here before breaks is usually to talk about serious shit so he follows almost instantly "you good teeny?" He asks as he sits on the couch in the corner, still watching nines who was now looking in their direction in confusion.

Tina shakes her head, chuckling quietly "you two just can't look away from each other can you?" She asks quietly not expecting gavin to hear her and stare in confusion, which made her giggle harder "he's my partner t, i have to look at him" he says raising an eye brow before moving across the room so the android was out of sight "that's not what i meant and you know it" she says smirking more as gavin starts blushing a little, maybe he wasnt as oblivious as she thought he was "you gonna tell me or do i have to guess?" Well shit, he's so fucking oblivious it hurts.

Groaning she face palms "you and nines? All those secret looks?" She says slowly trying to see if he would catch on without her actually telling him, he starts blushing more "you saw them?" He asks quietly before frowning and glancing at the doorway "wait nines too?" He asks sounding way more confused than he should have been "no, why would he? No you're wrong he can't love me" he says looking at the floor, damn it gavin now's not the time to overthink shit "why wouldn't i?" A new voice chimes in from the doorway that makes tina smile, gavins eyes widen before a small smile reaches his lips "you really love me?" He asks in a shy quiet tone that none of them have ever heard before "so damn much" nines says as he stops beside tina. 

The two stare at each other for a few seconds, almost as if they are reading each other's thoughts just through their expressions. As gavin stands up with an ever growing smile, tina takes a few steps back and is suprised when she comes to a stop beside Chris "what'd you do?" She asks him as he has a mischievous look on his face that is very rarely seen "oh ya know, told nines that the love of his life loves him back" he says with a nonchalant shrug that makes her giggle quietly. When the two looked back at gavin and nines the two were trading kisses all over each others faces, gavin's blush was brighter than nines' LED at this point and nines looked so damn pleased with himself. 

From that point on the loving looks were joined by subtle hand touching when nines brought gavin's coffee and quiet words of encouragement when either of them got overworked and stressed.


End file.
